


Book Signing

by kt_anansi



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Book Signing, F/M, Platonic Garcy, but with feels, garcy, goes by new name, lucy erased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Garcia Flynn goes to get Lorena's Christmas present signed by their favorite author, Alice Paul.Not beta'dJust sort of a drabble





	Book Signing

“Daddy!” Iris Flynn squealed happily, as Garcia grabbed her unicorn Frappicino off of the counter. “Daddy, can I have a sleeve, you know it gets cold!” 

“Of course, Iris. Here you go honey.” smiling at his daughter he laughed when she took a sip too fast and her face crinkled in response to the brain freeze. 

“Garcia, you got her one of those? I have told you, they are empty calories... They are not good for a growing girl.” 

“Oh, c’mon Lorena, live a little.” He said smirking as he handed her the Venti Caramel Macchiato he had gotten for her. Her lips curled guiltily as she snagged it out of his hand and took a sip, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  "It's half caff." 

“Okay, maybe this was a good idea.” She laughed. Taking her husband’s hand as he took a sip of his Americano. 

“It’s never a bad idea to make my girls happy.” Flynn looked down at his wife of- how long had it been? Fourteen years now? That seemed rather crazy, but Garcia Flynn was used to crazy... Being an NSA field agent and everything. Usually, he found himself on an assignment this time of the year. He had gotten lucky this year, for once he didn’t pull the short straw and got an entire month off with the family. Now they were at Target grabbing coffee and doing their Christmas shopping. 

“Okay, Iris, can you go check out the dollar section? Daddy and I need to talk strategy, okay?” Iris rolled her eyes but seeing some girly girl decorations for her door she gladly ran over to inspect. 

“I was thinking this year, you give me the list. You can take Iris across the street to a movie and I will do the Christmas shopping. Plus, there is something very special I want to get you. What do you say? The Flynn Ladies enjoy girl time, while dad toils away?” Lorena let out a laugh as she slid an arm around her husband’s waist. Her baby bump blocked her from a full hug, but damn, it was precious. Looking down at her, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. 

Both Garcia and Lorena had been nervous when they found themselves unexpectedly pregnant a second time. After all, Lorena was forty-three. And Garcia himself was forty-five. According to the doctors, the babies were perfectly healthy. 

Twins. God. Apparently, they were more common as a woman aged... But, hell, Garcia found himself excited. And Iris couldn’t wait to be a big sister. With two more girls on the way, Garcia was beginning to feel outnumbered. He had a few ideas for gifts. One involved a male chocolate lab- he needed some camaraderie, after all. 

The other gift was a book series for both Lorena and Iris to read. The Author was at Barnes and Nobles down the street. Garcia had the series on order and wanted to get the author to sign it. Alice Paul had been a breakout author this year, weaving tales of history, family, sacrifice, and a decent amount of Romance. Garcia wasn’t going to lie, he had a little bit of a “fanboy” crush on Ms. Paul. But, so did everyone else. The woman seemed to come out of nowhere. She was a complete mystery. However, her stories were vibrant, and both Garcia and Lorena found themselves being swept away by her tales of Dr. Lucy Preston- the brilliant feminist historian, Master Sergeant Wiles Rogan- the solder who couldn’t seem to get his job done, and Ronald Jaden- the quirky but lovable nerd that had Garcia in stitches, and had him dissolved into a heap of tears when he died in the last installment of the series. 

Then there was Grayson Finn. Garcia had mixed feelings about the Anti-hero. The character reminded him so much of himself. Lorena was the one to point it out. When the sketch came out for “The Witching Hour” a short story teaser for the last book- well, Garcia had to do a double take. His boss actually asked him if he had modeled for the sketch- he had half a mind to write in and request royalties. But he refrained. 

He was glad that Finn came into his own in the last book, he seemed to turn a corner. He and Lucy bonded and it looked like they were falling in love. Usually, Garcia didn’t enjoy romance but, seeing snark and wit displayed in such a way was entertaining for both him and Lorena. He thought about taking Lorena with him to the book signing... however, with the babies it was hard for her to stand for too long. 

After giving Lorena a kiss on the lips, and Iris one on the cheek, they went off to the movie. Garcia braced himself against the slight chill and walked to the Barnes and Nobles. His books were there waiting at the register, all he had to do was pay for them. Garcia spied the author at her table as he walked in, he almost did a double take as the woman looked him right in the eye and smiled. The way she looked at him, it felt she knew him. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a smart green tweed coat and pantsuit. She certainly was the embodiment of “Professor Preston”. Garcia made his way to the counter to pay for his books. 

“Ah, Mr. Flynn, it looks like your books have been paid for in full.” The cashier said, much to Garcia’s astonishment. 

“Oh, I guess I paid online. Must have forgotten. Thank you.” The man nodded, and Garcia made his way to the line to meet the author. When he approached the lady’s eyes were wide and she smiled as if she was seeing someone for the first time a very long time. 

“Ms. Paul?” Garcia asks it seemed strange to him that her staring didn’t bother him at all. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” She adjusted herself in her seat. “Did you want me to sign a book for you?” 

“Yes, please.” He said, suddenly feeling shy. He pulled out the first book of the series. “If you could, to my wife- Lorena. Thank you for fourteen years, and soon-to-be three beautiful girls.” 

“Three?” Alice seemed tearful, her voice somewhat in disbelief. Odd.

“Yeah, my wife, she is pregnant with twins. Due Christmas day...” Garcia laughed, “I guess it will be our little Christmas miracle.” 

Alice smiled warmly, “Miracles indeed, Garcia.” 

Taken aback, he cocked his head in curiosity. “I didn’t tell you my name...” 

“Up front. I asked who you were when I saw all the books you ordered.” 

“Ah!” he laughed nervously. “I guess you could say my wife and I are big fans. We have even talked about naming our daughters Lucy and Amy... But we are hoping Amy gets brought back. Dr. Preston needs her sister.” 

“You are absolutely right,” Alice said, this time with actual tears in her eyes. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to name one of them Maria? After you-you know, Greyson's mother? She was remarkable in the Space-race story.” 

“True.” Garcia acknowledged. “You know, it is so odd. My mom’s name is actually Maria. My wife says that Greyson is so much like me. At first, I didn’t see it... But the last book... I just, I really like what you did with the character. Bringing back his humanity. It was remarkable.” 

“That means a lot to me. He is probably my favorite character, actually.” Alice smiled, “Who is your favorite?” 

“Ah, Lucy, hands down! She is...” He took a moment to think about how to say what he was thinking. “She is very impressive.” At that, Alice sat back and actually beamed at Garcia. It was amazing how her gaze made him feel warm, comforted and on the spot, all at once. 

Looking down, she scribbled something in the book. Then taking out a business card, she put it in the book. 

“I would love to meet your wife.” Alice said, “If she puts up with someone like Greyson, she must be amazing. Please, email my publisher for tickets to my next public reading?” 

“Uh, wow. Yeah. Thank you!” 

“My pleasure.” Alice smiled, her hand jutting out for a handshake. Garcia met her halfway. 

“Have a great day, Ms. Paul.”

“You too, Mr. Flynn.” She smiled as she handed him the book. 

Once he made it back to the car, he read the inscription in the book:

_Dearest Garcia, Lorena_ _, Iris, Lucy, and Amy._

_To tiny miracles and blissful continuations._

_Maybe your love be Timeless._

_Thank you, for everything._

_-Lucy Preston_

_T_ _hat was cute,_ he thought to himself. She signed the book as Lucy. 


End file.
